Florozoans
The Florozoans (Or Flozas for short) are a vast kingdom of moving and sometimes thinking plants that evolved on one island that was cut off from the rest of Jiaggaus. They have a thick natural armor known as Flotin. Groups The Vast amount of Floza had to be grouped into six groups *Early Flozas - these were the first flozas. *Flosimians-The Tree-dwelling and flying Flozas. Most of them are good natured, peaceful, and sapient *Flomals-The large Brutish quadrupeds *Florapods-The six legged Florazoa with designs similar to crustaceans and squids. *Floramus-Seaglae and their descendants. They have a nation known as the Kree Clan. *Gold Diggers - A group of florazoa that mine for gold. History The Florozoans evolved when the Grench and the Om first began to live on the isle. There was originally only one small scuttling varient but then the Grench and Om did something that has caused a lot of pain and fear for them since. The Om and Grench took the spores of plants and mixed them creating creatures and plants to fit specific designs. They evolved a few varients and soon gave up. By this time three varients of the scuttler had evolved. One to live in the plains, one in the trees and one in the streams and seas. The Tree dwellers became social and intelligent with some evolving sapience and flight. The Ones that lived in the plains became, big, strong, and agressive. They tore down forests and fought for control of sunning grounds. It was this brutish nature that made them so unintelligent. The Third one has evolved a sapient creature similar to earth Octupi and squids. Hate Plague After a time the Uguun learned of the island, and colonized it in an attempt to subdue the residents. They feared that the plants would wipe out all creatures, as the Florazoa do not need them to survive. The Uguun trained large herbivorous scorpions to attack Florazoa, to try to limit them. The plants reacted violently, and attacked the Uguun and Grench settlers. After the Sealgae emerged, the Uguun and Grench were driven off the island. Tyranny Soon a race of Floza was to evolve that shook the world. The sealgea. The Sealgea were bipedal and semi-aquatic, and were built for war. They and almost every other Florazoa were lead by the Quealgae, a Sealgae mutated long ago by a mistake of the Uguun. It had a Huge bloated body and two massive antlers and fed off plants.It was held in a caveren deep and was always tended to by nurses and gatherers.The Creature controlled most of the flozas on the island turning them against Biologicals and spawning many wars against the Grench and Uguun. The Grench sent missionaries from a tribe of plants that worshipped the Grench to try and barter peace with the Sealgeas. They succeeded but a new and better varient of the sealgea was created by the Quealgae. The Bealgae contnued to wage war against the Grench and Uguun eventually forcing them off the island. A grench cub, a pishantis mudling and an Uguun pup were captured and experimented on in the deep caverens. They were twisted in to harsh, hideous plant like forms that had a malicious intelligence and hatred. The Koosalgea fought the Greatest war yet seen against the Grench at which point the Om, Rockarm, and the Grench went to smite the Quelgea. Some Koosalgea rebels sided with their Cousins and fought against the Queen. The Queen was killed and the Florazoa shattered without a leader. Category:Jiaggaus Category:Neo-Terra Category:Flozas Category:Plant Category:Sapient